dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Steel
The Brotherhood of Steel is a group in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance The Brotherhood of Steel is a quasi-religious technological organization operating across the ruins of post-war North America, with its roots stemming from the United States Armed Forces and the government-sponsored scientific community from before the Great War. The Brotherhood of Steel has characteristics similar to that of today's military such as standard armor (T-45d power armor, T-51b power armor, or T-60 power armor), standard weapons (laser rifle and the laser pistol), standard ammunition (microfusion cells, small energy cells and electron charge packs). They also have training equal to that of pre-war US military training and trade training, have a chain of command, various bases, supply their own troops and have distinct branches/trades (i.e. Paladins and Scribes) that cover combat and support roles within the organization. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Brotherhood soldiers are generally equipped with energy weaponryand suits of power armor, usually either the T-60, T-51b or T-45d models, all three of them were designed before the Great War. Recon armor and combat armor is also widely used, primarily by scouts, knights, and initiates. In addition, the Brotherhood has access to some of the best medical technology available in the post-war world, and other technologies such as cybernetics and surgical implants. *They also possess heavy duty combat robots that have assisted them in battle, like the intimidating sentry bots, and even a 60-foot Communist-hating metal giant in the hands of the East Coast detachment. Abilities *Stuff *Stuff Personality Military technology is the Brotherhood's main priority, and their efforts over the centuries have equipped them with a powerful array of power armor, energy weapons, defense turrets, combat implants, and computers. Their devotion to the cause of collecting technology is such that they are willing to go to war in order to obtain it, even against much larger organizations such as the NCR. Pre-Clash Biography The Brotherhood of Steel is a neo-knightly order that rose from the ashes of the United States military in the years following the Great War of 2077. The organization's tenets include the eradication of mutants and the veneration of technology. In recent years the Brotherhood has broken its trend of reluctancy in sharing advanced technology with their fellow Wastelanders. They generally consider them too irresponsible and unpredictable to be trusted with such technology, however the Brotherhood has recently been more trustful of wastelanders, and has established relationships with settlements and traders on the east coast akin to their early relationships with factions on the west coast, where they had been known to trade their technology with frontier communities and the NCR. Although the Brotherhood has always been portrayed as aloof, as time went on more negative aspects of their beliefs have been increasingly emphasized as their power has decreased. Originally they stood for relatively benign goals of preservation. Indeed, in one of the possible endings in Fallout; they voluntarily reintroduce technology, engage in novel research, and actively assist those inhabiting the wasteland. Later, in Fallout Tactics, the Midwestern faction eventually would go on to become a near-fascist state, but only if a specific ending is chosen in which this faction assumes the new leadership of a prejudiced General Barnaky. A different ending involves the Midwestern Brotherhood working together with the humans and non-humans of the Midwestern wasteland for the greater good, and create a post-apocalyptic utopia (however, none of the endings of Fallout Tactics has yet been assumed as canon, and so is open to speculation). By the time of Van Buren/New Vegas the main Brotherhood is strongly paranoid; it not only seeks to preserve technology, but actively remove it from outsiders, is disinterested in nonmilitary assets, and engages in little if any work to actually improve their tech. Much of the Brotherhood's belief system is enshrined in a document known as the Codex, which acts as an important source of information on regulations and rules that members must adhere to. The East Coast Brotherhood is different from the West Coast, seeming to want to help others instead of collect vital technology, but this created a faction focused entirely on collecting tech in the east, the Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:Groups Category:Lawful Neutral Category:H Category:Fallout Category:Deputies